Johnny Worthington
'Jonathan "Johnny" Worthington III ' (or better known as Johnny Worthington) is a Protagonist in the series Monsters United. He is Riley's ex-boyfriend and the former President of Roar Omega Roar. In Season 5 he resigns his place as President leaving the spot open for whomever wants to be new President. Johnny graduated alongside Riley and becomes a Scarer at Fear Co, alongside Chet Alexander. In season 6, he is a scarer at Fear Co, and later during the epilogue, he settles being friends with Riley due to her still having feelings for James and at the same time in love with Johnny. = Background = Official Bio "Jonathan is the supremely proud President of Roar Omega Roar and the Boyfriend of Riley Deroras. He may seem cool, but stay clear, Johnny has a streak for competition to defeating those in the Scare Games and lets the most "Elite" monsters into his fraternity. When he's not thinking about his own agenda however, he's hanging out with his boys and spending time with his girlfriend" Official Card description Only the best of the best can join the Roar Omega Roar Brotherhood. So it is not surprising that the connection is led by super smart Johnny Worthington. Every Monster University student looks up at him and wishes to be a part of his gang, but the high standards and rules make it hard to impress Johnny. = Backstory = When Johnny was a little boy, he had the dream of becoming a Scarer like his father. His dad first introduced him to the scare floor at Monster Inc, which Johnny found awesome. One day while with his father when he was 12, he met Riley, Hardscrabble's Daughter. He introduced himself to her after she broke the ice with him. Johnny and Riley would grow close and would develop feelings that never got known till it was too late. Johnny graduated 2 years later and headed for Collage, knowing well aware that he's never seen Riley again, but insisted that he'd see her on the other side. He's meet Tiffany 2 years later and eventually dated her, only to be stood up by her and exchange herself into Fear Tech and remains there till her appearance in season 2. Johnny after feels lost and almost entirely empty, wishing Riley was here, but eventually picks himself up and become ruthless, rude and caring about no one but himself and his fraternity's win streak in the Scare Games. = Personality = Before the events of the series, Johnny was rude, cocky and only thinking about himself and his fraternity's popularity. Johnny has a short temper and loses his cool when alone or in public. He's very competitive and hates the fear of losing. He has shown to tear his walls down and act vulnerable around Riley, since he's closer to her then anyone, but rebuilds them around his friends. = Relationships = Riley Deroras Riley was his childhood friend and became his romantic interest when he entered High school. Johnny would always think about her, wondering in his head when the'd become something more then friends. They always seemed cute together but he'd awkwardly chuckled it off as a joke, claiming they would always remain friends, though deep down they had feelings for each other. He first met Riley back when he was 12 at Monsters Inc, then the 2 grew close and over time became inseparable till he went off to collage. Something he regrets sometimes, wishing she were around his age, so they could enjoy collage together. Johnny through his first few weeks of collage would catch himself thinking about Riley and if she was feeling the same way. That between them was years of love that went to waste because of their naive decision to be "just friends". Through Book 1, the 2 try making their friendship work again as its been 4 years since they have seen one another. Johnny is confused about her arriving after the Scare Program Finals but shrugs it off. Later on during the Fraternity party he hosts, Riley and Randall arrive but Riley gets insecure about her Freshman status and chickens out. Though once the 2 start getting closer then "just friends", she shrugs off her Freshman status and enjoys her time with Johnny. Johnny decides to add not just Randall but Riley, but makes her Vice-President of Roar Omega Roar. By the end of the Book, they are in a romantic relationship. By Book 2, Johnny and Riley are still maintaining their relationship while also being in the Scare Program together. When Randall is kidnapped by humans, Johnny an Carrie jump into action while Riley drove on her motorcycle to save him. By the end of the book, they are officially dating. In Book 3, Johnny and Riley have dated for about 2 months and became the talk of campus. The news breaks that Monsters have been disappearing from MU and that the campus, if monsters keep disappearing, will be temporarily closed down. Riley fights beside Hardscrabble about closing down the campus. Riley decides to to take it in her own hands and solve the mystery of the missing monsters. During their investigation, It goes as far as them going in the human world to find more information about Riley's past after she's been having flashbacks of people and places that were located in a town now known as her birthplace, Reeseville. While at the memorial hospital where she hopes would be records, Johnny acts like a guard dog, looking out for any sliver of movement or any humans. He's shocked to find out that Riley really was special, she was born a human, thus her being from the Human world but having pure monster abilities and skills, like Johnny's ability to crawl on all fours, Randall's camouflage, red glowing eyes like the PNK's and retractable talons like Carla "Killer Claws" Benitez. = Fraternity Questionnaire = 1. How often do you go to the library? Johnny:"Rarely, only during the Scare Games or when I need that significant book for studies. If anything, i'd get the boys to get the books for me, or get Randall, he can camouflage." 2. Who is one of your best friends, and what do you love about them? Johnny: "Defiantly Chet, he's a pretty great pal. I like his personality and his loyalty toward me" 3. Pancakes or waffles? Johnny: "Bahaha, seriously, Riley makes the meanest Pancakes, SIGN. ME.UP ANYDAY FOR THOSE!" 4. Who was your first crush? Johnny: "That's really easy...my girlfriend, Riley. She and I hit it off when we first met and onward, we have become the greatest couple on MU. No one can stop us!" 5. Do you love or hate roller-coasters? Johnny: "Never been on one in my life, might have to plan a date with Riley to check them out" = Gallery = Category:Characters Category:Monsters